


Filled with Love and Passion

by Josie20k



Series: Annette/Hilda Short Stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Napping, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: After the first nap they had together, Annette and Hilda have become good friends. One night, Hilda is awoken by rain, and she overhears Annette sing a tune in her sleep... a love song about a pink-haired heroine.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Annette/Hilda Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Filled with Love and Passion

Hilda and Annette hit it off as top-tier snuggle buddies. At first, Annette was hesitant to take time away from her chores. But as the two spent time napping together, she began to make time for it. The more they bonded, the deeper they slept.

A fact that became apparent to Hilda as she yawned and woke up. She stretched her left arm; her other arm was trapped between her and Annette, who hugged Hilda tightly in her sleep. Hilda groaned, annoyed at the rain that woke her. She carefully disentangled herself from Annette's grip, not wanting to wake her. Hilda stood and looked out the window. The stars shone bright against the dark night sky. 

"Whoops... she's not gonna be happy about this," Hilda looked at the sleeping Annette. Though Annette had finished everything that was required of her that day, she often took on more tasks here and there. 

Hilda turned away and decided to let Annette sleep. Hilda was proud of the progress that Annette made on being more lazy, even if most of it wasn't intentional. It seemed she needed the sleep, anyway. 

"Now, who might be up at this hour..." Hilda put her hands to her chin in thought, "Hm... Lysithea or Marianne might be in the library. Maybe I'll..."

"Mm..." 

"Huh?"

Hilda turned around. Annette blushed in her sleep, breathing softly. In absence of the huggable Hilda, Annette's unconscious body opted to hug herself. Her shoulders shifted as her mouth slowly opened.

"♪ Clad in the cutest, toughest, pinkest armor... Hordes and hordes of baddies approach, but none can harm her... ♪"

Hilda leaned forward, "Is she singing... in her sleep?"

"♪ Outside of battle, she's sweet and smart and great at fashion... Every time I see her I'm filled with love and passion... ♪"

"Ohhh, she couldn't possibly be talking about me... could she? Heehee," Hilda giggled.

Annette hummed with the biggest smile on her face. She gave a big yawn, smacking her jaw as her eyes opened. The first thing she saw upon waking was Hilda standing over her with an amused grin.

"Hilda?" Annette yawned again as she wiped her eyes, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Hilda said. "I just feel pretty... flattered, right now."

"Oh..." Annette sat up, her eyes growing meek, "What was I doing? Was I..."

"Singing? In your sleep? Yep."

Annette's blush grew even deeper. She shook her head, "Eep! This is so embarrassing! W-what was I singing about...?"

"Someone clad in the cutest armor. Sweet, smart, great at fashion, and who fills you with passion."

Annette shivered. She covered her eyes with both hands, "Eeeeee! I'll never live this down! Please forget you ever heard me...!"

"I don't think I can do that..." Hilda shook her head, "I have a hunch about who your passion is, and if I'm right..."

"Ooh, please don't finish that sentence. I'm sorry, I..."

"... We'll have to spend so much more time together," Hilda smiled.

"I... huh?" Annette stopped shivering, but her anxiety was still clear as day. She lowered her hands and scanned the room, "Um, it's gotten pretty dark in here. What time is it?"

"It's nighttime. The stars are out, and they look beautiful." Hilda winked, "Almost as beautiful as-"

"Oh no!" Annette jumped off the bed, "I promised to help Felix earlier! I gotta go!" Annette ran for the door. Hilda grabbed Annette's wrist, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Hey..." Hilda said, "I've been thinking about something for a while now. I want to do more than just nap with you. I want to cuddle with you, even when we aren't sleepy; when we're wide awake. You get what I'm saying?"

Annette stared. Her panicked face steadily faded away, being replaced by a bright-eyed smile.

"We should share our feelings over some tea later. That sound good?"

Annette nodded, blushing, "Yeah! That sounds so wonderful."

Hilda let go of Annette's wrist. Annette gave one last wave and left Hilda's room, running off to help a likely disgruntled Felix, assuming he didn't give up and go to bed. Hilda smiled and stared out the window into the night. Though she loved her jewelry, she had to admit the night had a certain sparkling beauty to it, not just in its appearance. And on this night in particular, she was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this story? Don't be afraid to comment if so; I appreciate all comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
